City of Fortune
by unleashed imaginations
Summary: Clarissa is an 18 year old girl in a royal family, but when she leaves her home she doesn't get the exact freedom she was hoping for. As a twist of events leaves her living with Jace Wayland, an arrogant ass, she tries to decide if she should give in or let everything be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

City of fortunes

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters they belong to Cassandra clare only the story line is mine**

My 8 inch heels clicked on the Marble airport floors. Damn, why couldn't i have something shorter? I pulled my hat down trying desperately to cover my eyes and hoping that none of my hair would be seen. I stopped by a cafe as a distraction to get out of the exit door, not just anybody has a private plane waiting for them. My hands grew slippery as i got more and more nervous about what i was about to do. My small traveling bag fell out of my hands. As i reached to grab it my unmistakable fiery red hair fell to my waist. SHit, shit, shit,shit.

"PRINCESS CLARISSA!" i heard voice after voice yell. I dropped my bags on the floor and just made a run for the door. Magnus, my best friend and pilot, stood by the jet watching me.

"Father will find out sooner than expected, we need to hurry." i said pulling of my heels and walking barefoot up the stairs of the jet.

"Yes king valentine will send search parties out immediately, where are your bags?" He asked shutting the door of the jet shut and getting everything ready for takeoff.

"I dropped them at the airport, it's alright though I've been raising money for years and i have plenty to buy more clothes." he looked over his shoulder to make sure i wa fastened and we took off. And that's when i realized what i'm doing. I'm leaving the country i have called home for 18 years, for a country i've only heard about once.

After arriving, magnus put me on a cab and told me my name is now Clare Heronolde. And then he was gone. And i was freaking out, i've never been all alone before, as i reminded myself about why i'm doing this, the worry left.

"I would never marry that douche" i mumbled

"Excuse me miss" THe taxi man said, as i realized i said that outloud.

"nothing, my apologies" i said as we arrived next to my apartment.

"You're not from here are you."

"No, no i'm not" i said hesitantly

"Well then, welcome to New york" and with that i was, once again ,left alone. I walked up to my number of apartment and quickly unlocked the door, nervous of what i would find inside. Once i stepped inside, i was satisfied everything was just like i asked. Coffee machine, huge couch, king sized bed, jewelry, makeup, shampoos, conditioners, hot tub, maid, ok so there wasn't really a maid but well the apartment was perfect. Oh and did i mention that my true love was here, yep that big hunk of metal over there filled with food. I stuffed my face with cake and drank a cup of champagne then fell asleep on the table.

I awoke to the sound of loud music playing, i checked my clock, 6:00 pm, gotta get used to the time change. I went to the side window still trying to figure out what that terrible noise was.

"Fuck, out of all the apartments i had to get the one next to a party boy" i said to myself. I sat on the couch with a huge bag of doritos and ate them while telling myself how fattening it is. Then i remembered that i don't care. I started walking to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes on my way. Just as i was about to dive into bed, everything around me exploded


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the mortal instruments or these characters they belong to Cassandra Clare

Chapter 2

My head felt like a 500 pound bowling ball. I opened my eyes to whiteness, and the smell of bleach. Machines were hooked to me from all sides and all i could do was moan, I couldn't even move. What happened?

"Miss, are you awake?" I heard someone say. I nodded feeling the blood rushing back to my veins.

"Where am I" I whispered slowly lifting myself up from the bed.

"At the hospital, you've had a terrible injury" another voice said.

"Ok…and?"I asked begging for them to tell me it wasn't anything major and that I can go home.

"I'm afraid you'll be staying here for a while and then after that you will be going to court" Before I could say anything else I collapsed on the bed and everything went black.

_One month later, in court_

"Jace Wayland, you mean to tell me that you and your friends were throwing bombs to see how much they would blow up?" The golden haired boy pulled uncomfortably at his collar and cleared his throat.

"We didn't mean to hurt anybody, we were just throwing them into ditches, we were drunk."

"Well this little fun you were having blew up someone's house!" The judge said

"Well isn't that too bad." he said with a smirk. What an ass, I hate him already. But I can't have this go to long, they might figure out who I am. So I withheld all charges.

After a short visit to the mall, I went to get some coffee. I had on vans, ripped jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt. I let my hair flow freely for once in my life and it was a relief. I had no clue what I was going to do next. The weather was perfect, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, all was good with the world. Suddenly I felt a pull at my hand and I was yanked into a dark ally. I looked up to golden eyes and blonde hair, I remember him.

"Let me go." I said spiting hot coffee into his face.

"hhhmmm let me think, caramel macchiato?" he licked some of the coffee and managed another smirk.

"Clare Herondale, what a pleasure" He pulled me along as I tried my hardest to escape. We arrived at a limo and he quickly pushed me in and closed the door.

"The pleasure is definitely all yours, who do you think you are, the king of the world?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

"Yes I actually catch myself thinking about it, king Jace has a certain ring to it don't you think" I slapped him and sat back watching his expression.

"Damn where did you learn to hit so hard." he said rubbing his now blueish face.

"Why should I tell you?" i said sitting as far from him as i could.

"Well first of all because I'm THE Jace wayland, you know the one that has released hundreds of albums, the famous one, and that all girls would die to be with."

"So full of yourself", I mumbled interrupting him.

"Second because you are my sister"

Shit, I'm going to kill Magnus.

**Sorry for a cliff hanger again, but yah…anyway I'm not too pleased with this chapter but it needed to be written .Please follow/favorite/ and review, I love you all **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TMI THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE

Chapter 3

"There's no way I'm your sister" i said already pulling out my phone to tell Magnus to go sit in a hole for a few days.

"Well you're not going to make it easy for me are you?" he mumbled

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as Magnus texted me lots of 'sorry not sorry'.

"Look my dad knows something about you and he is going to destroy you through what he found out, I'm trying to help you ok?" he said as the car jerked to a stop next to my partly blown up house. As we got out I realized what he was saying, his father knows who I am, he can't know. How?

"Why a sister though" I said slowly hoping he wouldn't have too many question.

"Whoever is hiding you, made you look like my sister." he said as we entered into the remains of some doors and walls," Your name is Clare Herondale, which was my sister's name." I watched a sad look past his eyes.

"Was?" I asked

"She died when she was 4 years old" he said quickly, I understood he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry" I said placing my hand on his shoulder

"I should be apologizing" he said already exiting through the partially blown up door.

"Why?"

"Cause, you'll have to live with me until my dad decides to leave you alone."

"No way, not unless hell freezes over."

"Then you better find a way to freeze it, or you can drive yourself over to my dad's office"

"Give me a sec; i need to have a word with the devil"

It turns out Jace doesn't only have an apartment he also has a mansion, and a beach house, and a house and pretty much anything I could think of.

"So here's the deal, you get this half of the house and I get the other, ok?" he said pointing to a couple of places.

"What, are you going to get a can of spray paint and draw a red line of where i cannot pass?"

"That's actually a great idea"

"I have an even better idea", I said

"Yeah?" the golden boy responded

"Go fuck yourself" then I left and went to my room. Why am I even doing this so what if my dad finds me it's not like he knows about….wait maybe jaces dad knows? I've gotten myself into a huge mess. Everything in the room was white, the walls, bed, curtain, bathroom, and desk. As soon as I lay down on the bed I fell asleep.

I woke up under the covers; my shoes were also lying next to the bed neatly. Didn't I fall asleep on top of the bed? What the hell? There was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in" I mumbled sleepily. The door opened and in walked a goddess. She had raven black hair beautiful dark eyes, and a perfect body.

"Well hello" she said dropping millions of bags onto the floor

"Who the hell are you?" I asked imagining how bad my hair looked at the moment. She laughed then said.

"Isabelle Wayland, but my friends call me Izzy" and that was how I got half a closet full of the tightest clothes I've ever worn.

"Izzy, please don't make me go to another store, I'm going to die" I was wearing a hot pink shirt and leather black jeans. Izzy, of course, did my makeup and made me wear heels...to the mall...I'm being tortured.

"No we've only been through ½ of the mall we still have a whole other half to go." she said walking toward Starbucks.

"OMG are you trying to kill me?"

"I'll buy you coffee?" she said

"UHHH ok fine" after going through the rest of the mall, we finally decided to leave. The back of the car was literally overflowing with shopping bags...I had no clue what I was going to do with all that clothes.

After Izzy dropped me off, I had to ask Jace to take all my bags to my room.

"Gosh, how much clothes does a girl need?" he brought bag after bag into the room as i started to unpack.

"I actually don't know what half of this stuff is" I quickly stuffed the Victoria's secret bag far into a corner in the gigantic closet.

"Well you've now met Izzy" he said starting to leave.

"Btw I'm still not splitting the house in to, I need to make food"

"Order pizza or something."

"I'm not filling my stomach with junk, I'm going to eat real food." he rolled his eyes then handed me keys and a credit card.

"Fine go knock yourself out, there's a store a couple blocks from here you can't miss it" he lead me to the garage were a Cadillac stood, "you know how to drive right?"

"Of course" I said getting into the driver's seat for the first time.

Well here's the next chapter… just btw Magnus has a reason for putting clary with Jace, but you'll find out in the next chapters PLEASE let me know if I should continue this story or not, be HONEST PLEASE!

**Please review/favorite/follow-love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI OR TMI CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE

My hands were sweating on the leather wheel. My stomach was exploding with nerves, and i couldn't quite reach the gas pedal. I pulled out my phone

"Hello?'

"Hi Magnus, how do you drive a car?"

"Ohhh Clarissa" he mumbled

"Seriously, I'm in a car right now and I don't even know how to freakin move my seat closer to the wheel." After Magnus explained how to move the seat, he led me step by step out of the garage.

"Why didn't you just tell Jace you don't know how to drive?"

"Are you kidding, and let him have the satisfaction of being smarter for once?" i practically screamed into the phone.

"I take it things aren't going to good?" he asked me

"UUMM FUCK YEAH THEY'RE NOT GOING GOOD, oops sorry didn't mean to pull the F bomb" I quickly said. "He knows everything, or his father does, and I have to live with him or else his father will expose the fact that I'm the future queen of England and he'll tell everyone about Philip." I was almost crying at this point.

"Clare bear its ok, did you get to the store yet?" he asked

"Yah I just parked, driving really wasn't that hard"

"You're a natural, anyway I have to go, and I'll call you later ok?"

"Sure, I love you" I said in a cooing voice

"Yah yah, I love you to" he mumbled as i laughed and then hung up.

I stood in line at the checkout with a cart full of food. This was the first time i was actually happy about the fact that I was taught to cook and bake like a pro. But seriously it sucked that i had to live with Jace, I mean he wouldn't even let me use the freakin kitchen and living room. I had a feeling there was more to the story then he let on. Why am I really living with him?

"Hello mam, did you find everything you needed today?" the clerk asked me as she checked everything out.

"Yes thank you" I said swiping the card Jace gave me.

"If you don't mind my asking, where's your accent from"

"Umm, it's a British accent" I said quickly making it obvious that i don't want to talk about it anymore. As my items were placed into the cart I started looking through the magazines. I felt my face pale and I suddenly felt sick. There was a turning in my stomach and cold sweat formed on my hands. There on the cover of the magazine was an enlarged picture of me in leopard print leggings, a black shirt, a red vest over everything, white heels, my red hair flowing down to my waist, and the shocked expression on my face. It was me at the airport. They're trying to find me.

As I arrived, I parked the car in the garage and sat there not knowing what to do. A knock sounded on my window. I turned to face Jace, this was the first time I've ever really been able to examine him. His perfectly defined cheekbones, his big golden eyes, the blonde curly locks that landed on his head in a messy but perfect way, his lips curled into a smirk, and I realized I was staring at him. I opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you need any help" he asked in his flowing voice that sounded as golden as his eyes, the smirk still firmly placed on his face.

"Sure the groceries are in the back." I said pulling up a couple of bags and entering the house. The kitchen was a beige color, with cabinets of all shapes and sizes that were labeled for what they contained inside. There was a small island in the middle of the huge kitchen, a coffee machine, and everything else a normal kitchen would contain. I started to put things away, trying desperately to reach the cabinet that held the flour. Suddenly I felt two muscular hands grab my sides. I've never felt as safe as I felt at that moment, I felt as if the ground would fall from under me I wouldn't be scared because of the safety I felt when his arms wrapped around me. He lifted me up and I quickly placed the flour into the cabinet it belonged in.

"You can put me down now." I said in a hoarse voice, clearing my throat.

"Nope" The golden boy said hoisting me up on his shoulders. Damn, why the hell did I have to be so short?

"Jace put me down!" I said in a threatening voice, "I know where you live" a laugh erupted from his mouth as he once again nodded a no. He handed me things that belonged in the cabinets and put away the things that went into the fridge himself. Then he finally placed me down on the floor.

"Well that went quick" I said to myself as i went to take a shower. The bathroom was huge, just like everything else in the house. It contained a huge makeup table, a bathtub which I promised myself I would use later, a walk in shower, a cabinet which held millions of shampoos, conditioners, lotions, perfumes, and pretty much everything else a girl would need. Also there was a door that was another entrance to my closet. I turned on the water and jumped in letting it soak my hair and melt all my stress away. I sang my heart out, like always, and just enjoyed the fact that I didn't have to do anything today. After dragging myself out of the shower, I wrapped up in a towel that felt softer than a melted marshmallow. I picked out a dress that landed comfortably on my shoulders and flared out a little at the waist it reached about 4 in" above my knee. But of course since Izzy bought it, it might drop a little too low at the neck line. I dried my hair and just dropped it down once again knowing it will be a bitch to brush out later. Whatever.

I went into the kitchen watching as Jace made two cups of coffee. He turned around wearing jeans and a button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the moment. I reminded myself to keep calm as his hard rock abs moved as he started to talk.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked curling his lips up into a crooked smile.

"Shut up" I said not being able to function my brain enough to come up with a comeback at the moment. How does he do this to me, it's not right. I can't stand him, i repeated over and over trying to make myself believe it's true. He came over handing me a cup of coffee and standing closer than he needed to. His fingers brushed mine and I felt like I just got shocked with electricity. I pulled away walking fast to the kitchen standing in front of the opened window enjoying the warm breeze of the fall, trying to calm my racing heart. I sipped my coffee that tasted better than anything I've ever tasted.

"So you like to turn on music when you shower?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"What?" I asked confused

"I heard music coming from your room, did you have music on?" i laughed imagining his horrid expression as he heard what probably sounded like dying cats while passing by.

"No, that was me singing, i get a little carried away when I sing" I finally stopped laughing and looked over at Jace as he stared at me.

"Really?" he asked me

"Yes really, believe me I have better taste in music, if I was really listening to music I wouldn't be listening to the sound of dying cats." he looks at me like he was totally confused.

"But it was really good."

"Thanks but i don't need your pity, i know i sing bad." i said finishing my coffee and placing it in the sink, rinsing it off.

"I'm not kidding I thought it was some famous singer, you are amazing" he said standing up at placing his cup into the sink too. "Can you sing something to me?" He was standing so close I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"I feel bad for your ears"

"Please?" he begged

"Promise not to tease me about it?" i said

"I swear" he said crossing his heart.

"OK, but just, sorry in advance."

_You shout it out_

But I can't hear a word you say

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

As I sang this song I could still imagine the name calling, the put downs and how this song got me through all those hard times. I stopped there with tears gathering up in my eyes forgetting that there was somebody listening. I stopped there as I remembered that Jace was standing there.

"Clary, that was fucking amazing, and you're getting this from a person that never gives compliments" I look up at him his eyes filled with the pain that he most likely felt as i sang the song with my whole heart. And that's when he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

What am I doing? What is going on here, this isn't right I screamed at myself in my head as jaces lips connected with mine. Stop stop sto st s, then i couldn't think of anything but the way Jace connected perfectly with me this wasn't a kiss this was something so much deeper than that. Suddenly I felt my lips turn cold, as I watched him pull away. He had a smirk placed on his face.

"Eh not bad, I thought it would be better though." he whispered onto my lips.

"What?"

"Well I've heard rumors about British girls and how amazing they are at kissing, but it wasn't anything like they made it sound." don't cry don't cry, I said to myself, it's not worth it.

"And here I thought you weren't really the douche I now know you are" I said cursing that my voice shook as I walked away. What is happening to me i just kissed him, I've known him for what 3 days? I pulled out my phone to call Magnus.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up to sun streaming into my room. I checked the clock: 6 am, I need to get up. I straightened my hair and put it up in a ponytail, I wore baggy sweatpants and a Hollister shirt that definitely was too tight. Why was Izzy set on making me look like a slut?<p>

I found out yesterday from Magnus that I can't go anywhere I have to stay in the house or else they will find me. Well they can't keep me from running. I pulled on my Nike shoes and walked to the front door going for a run. Running was one of my favorite things to do when I felt stressed out, i could get my thoughts together. Suddenly I feel someone next to me, I turn to face a wall of muscle and curly black hair, piercing black eyes stared at me. I stop next to a park bench a he stopped to.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Well you see I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." he said with a straight face.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes it was very painful." he said handing me his phone, I looked at him then quickly decided that was one of the best pickup lines ever invented. What if he figures out who I am? Fuck it, I'm going to have some fun. With a smirk I looked up at him then quickly put in all the information he wanted.

After giving Sebastian everything he wanted I quickly took off back to the house. When i got to the kitchen the scent of French toast found its way up my nose.

"Jace?" I asked as I walked past the living room and entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning cheeseball" he was standing in front of the oven with sweat pants on and no shirt. Before my mind started to wander off I reminded myself that i hate him and he obviously doesn't like me.

"Cheeseball?" I asked as he handed me a piece of the toast with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream.

"Well you know they're small and red, it suits you" I groaned when I realized I couldn't come up with an annoying name for him. But of course google came through and helped me.

"Well princess Sofia suits you pretty well." I said trying SOOO hard not to laugh as a look of horror passed his face.

"No never call me that, ever." he said biting into his dish of breakfast.

"Call you what?" I teased

"You know what."

"No I don't enlighten me." he took a deep breath in then gave me his puppy dog eyes. OH MY GOD, i almost gave in right there this should be illegal to look like that; you can get away with murder by looking like that. I quickly looked away.

"Nope not going to work Herondale" I said not risking looking at him.

"Fine cheese ball suit yourself."

"Thank you Princess Sofia for giving me back my freedom of speech" I said not being able to hold it back any longer and burst out laughing. There were tears in my eyes from how hard I was laughing. I suddenly felt a something hit me and I whipped around to find Jace holding a pillow with a smile taking up his face. A pure genuine smile, I don't think I've ever seen him smile. As I sat there thinking about it Jace grabbed all the pillows and started throwing them.

"Hey that's not fair you stole all the pillows, that's cheating princess" I said running to the closet to grab all the pillows there.

"I didn't know there were any rules" he said hitting me with another pillow

"Oh I'm going to get you back, you'll be so sorry" I said smacking him hard with a huge pillow. Suddenly it exploded sending millions of feathers everywhere.

"Shit" I said looking over at Jace who was laughing.

"It's snowing" he said watching as all the feathers tried to find their way to the floor. While he stared I grabbed another pillow then snuck up behind him. I smacked him with all my might. He collapsed on the ground. He was out for about 5 minutes. I never let him forget it.

"I, clary fray, knocked the Almighty princess Jace with a pillow" I mumbled later at dinner he stared at me for a minute, then we both burst out laughing

* * *

><p>Hey everyone hope you enjoyed, I love all your reviews and comments thank you so much. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post, my computer DIDNT LET ME POST IT! So yah anyway please let me know what you think I want your feed back. Love yah guys! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been one month since I left my life in England and came to America. I've made many friends and well an enemy. The golden haired devil, that I couldn't get out of my mind. Izzy and I just got closer and closer and soon I'd be ready to tell her the truth. Sebastian and I have been out a few times, and though he was wonderful I couldn't bring myself to like him even a tiny bit. But my biggest problem is Stephen Herondale. Apparently he is playing matchmaker in this game, I'm supposed to fall in love with Jace and later on make him the king of England. Yep Stephen is definitely on cloud nine and doesn't realize, that's never going to happen. But nevertheless I was living with Jace, the famous singer and every girl's heart throb. Yuck. I sat on the floor that i covered in newspaper and stared and the white wall in front of me. I dipped my paintbrush into the paint and let my imagination take my hand this way and that. Soon every white space in the room was turned to something else. The ceiling became a beautiful night sky and each wall had some of my favorite places in England, the bathroom became a gorgeous ocean and my closet turned into a busy street in New York. I cleaned every brush and pulled newspaper off the hardwood floor. I hung all my clothes back in my closet and pulled of my sweaty shirt that was covered in millions of colors. I tossed it into the laundry basket along with sweatpants that also were a mess. Suddenly my door opened. Shit.

"Hey C…." Jace stopped dead in his tracks as he took me in. I was standing there with a push up Victoria secret bra, and a matching pair of panties. I was too shocked to move. Jace stood there staring at me his golden eyes slowly turning black. There was a look in his eyes I've never seen before, most likely disgust. All of a sudden I realized what was happening and quickly pulled up my hands to cover myself. I ran to my closet and slammed the door that closed it. I pulled on my usual outfit and stepped out into my room. Jace was still standing there looking around in amazement.

"You did this?" he asked pointing to the scenery painted onto my walls.

"Um yeah" I said pulling on the new sheets I bought for my bed.

"I didn't know you could paint!" Jace said coming over to the wall that I drew the river on; there was a small rowboat which held two people in it. I prayed Jace didn't look too closely.

"Well I didn't think you would care" I said as he went on examining each wall.

"Did you do that on purpose." he said pointing at each couple. I felt my cheeks turn red and i was happy he was looking at my back.

"What?" I asked begging him inside not to say anything.

"The couples in each painting, the girl always has red hair and the guy, always has blonde hair." shit, he noticed.

"Um, yeah well if i ever leave you'll remember me." i said telling myself how stupid that excuse is.

"Clary, I would never forget you" he said, making my name sound so beautiful I almost sighed.

"Are you planning on leaving?" he asked standing right in front of me. I backed away walking around the room trying to find something to do.

"No"

"oh ok" he said going to the door. He took a deep breath then said

"Do u want to watch some Netflix in the living room, I ordered pizza" i tried not to smile and failed, he unfortunately knew my weakness.

"Sure, let's go"

JACE POV

I watched her as she turned and tried to get comfortable on the couch. She was already asleep, typical Clary. Her hair fell against her nose and i laughed as her whole face scrunched up into an annoyed look. I turned off the T.V. and pulled the hair away from Clary's face. I stared at her beautiful sleeping figure and watched as her eyes popped open.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she mumbled in a sleeping voice

"Maybe" i said laughing quietly

"Creep" she groaned standing up to fast and collapsing back on the couch. I laughed out loud as a pout covered her face. I swept her up into my arms, and started walking up the steps.

"Jace. Put . Me . Down ." she said pausing after every word

"Nope"

"JAAACCCEEE!" she screamed in frustration.

"Almost there princess." I said

"UM no, you're the princess remember?" she said with another pout.

"Oh really"

"UHuh" she said nodding her head

"Then I get to boss you around right

"In your dreams Herondale, you may be the princess but I'm the king." We reached her room and i placed her down. Her lips were calling my name, but I knew I couldn't kiss her. She can't know the thing she does to my heart.

"Goodnight" I said to her.

"Goodnight princess" she said yawning and closing the door. She can't know that I love her.


End file.
